The present invention relates to a molded plastic ramp. In the prior art, ramps are known, however, Applicant is unaware of any ramp structure including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,343 to Freeberg PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,015 to Bynder et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,916 to Schlesinger et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,514 to Romero PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,146 to Fogarty et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,367 to Wegmann, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,715 to Fogarty et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,310 to Farnen PA1 U.S. Design Pat. No. 246,638 to Hegedus PA1 U.S. Design Pat. No. 257,874 to Sheehan et al. PA1 U.S. Design Pat. No. 346,256 to Thomas, III et al. PA1 U.S. Design Pat. No. 353,930 to Johnson.
In Freeberg, the ramp surface is convex as compared to the concave radiused ramp surface of Applicant's invention. Furthermore, Freeberg lacks the side and rear reinforcements disclosed herein.
Bynder et al. teach a bike jump. However, the pointed forward end thereof differs from the present invention. Furthermore, the ramp surface of Bynder et al. is flat.
Schlesinger et al. disclose an adjustable skateboard ramp having a radiused surface. The Schlesinger et al. device is not made in one-piece but, rather, consists of a complicated framework that must be assembled together. Furthermore, the ramp surface extends almost vertically and no side reinforcements are provided.
Romero teaches a ramp device for practicing wheeled sports. The present invention differs from the teachings of Romero as contemplating a one-piece molded ramp structure having reinforced side walls and supports extending laterally outwardly from the side and rear walls thereof.
Fogarty et al. '146 teach a vehicle service ramp that includes a separate reinforcing structure. In Applicant's invention, the ramp surface is radiused and the reinforcement is integral with the ramp.
Wegmann, Jr. teach a safety ramp and method for protecting hoses and conduits. The ramp surface of Wegmann, Jr. is not radiused and has a textured surface to provide traction. No side reinforcing means are contemplated therein.
Fogarty et al. '175 teach a service ramp that includes a flat textured ramp surface and reinforcing means within a chamber formed underneath the ramp. In the present invention, all of the reinforcing means are integrated into the side and rear walls thereof and the ramp surface is smooth and radiused.
Farnen teaches a modular halfpipe skateboard ramp and method of constructing. In Farnen, the ramp surface is radiused but extends about one-fourth of a circular revolution. Furthermore, Farnen teaches a constructed ramp made of several component parts assembled together. In contrast, the present invention comprises a single one-piece molded piece of plastic with reinforcements built into the walls thereof.
Hegedus teaches a bicycle ramp having a flat ramp surface with support legs at the rear thereof. The present invention differs from the teachings of Hegedus as teaching a one-piece molded plastic ramp having reinforcements built into the side walls and a radiused ramp surface.
Sheehan et al. teach a skateboard ramp having a variably radiused surface and including support legs mounted on the side walls thereof. The present invention differs from the teachings of Sheehan et al. as contemplating a one-piece molded ramp having a radiused surface and integral reinforcements in the side and rear walls thereof.
Thomas, III et al. teach an access ramp for handicapped persons including a flat ramp surface with projections extending upwardly thereof for traction. The present invention differs from the teachings of Thomas, III et al. as contemplating a one-piece molded ramp having a radiused smooth ramp surface with side walls having reinforcements built therein and with the forward edge of the ramp surface extending forwardly of side supports therefor.
Johnson teaches a jump ramp for wheeled vehicles. The Johnson ramp includes elongated rib-like reinforcements on the underside. Furthermore, Johnson includes a textured flat ramp surface with a forward edge that is spaced upwardly from a ground surface. The present invention differs from the teachings of Johnson as contemplating a radiused smooth ramp surface with side walls with built-in reinforcements and with the forward edge of the ramp being flush with a ground surface.
Ramps are also made of wood using plywood and elongated wood pieces to fabricate such a ramp. Such ramps are heavy and cumbersome and, when exposed to adverse weather conditions, quickly deteriorate.
It is with the problems of the prior art in mind that the present invention was developed.